The Accident That Changed Everything
by silvermiku21
Summary: Leah and Taylor, two young high school students in their second year, finally get accepted to Ouran Academy. When an accident happens in the host club room, they owe a great amount of money to the club, and must pay off their debt. What is in store for these two girls, and could there possibly be some love in the air?
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Leah,

Last year, my friend Taylor and I got accepted into Ouran Academy, a place for rich teenagers that have too much time on their hands or however it goes. Now don't get me wrong, I love the school. It's where I met the most amazing people ever, the Host Club, _Tamaki Suoh_, _Hikaru_ and _Kaoru Hitachiin_, _Kyoya Ootori_, _Mitsukuni Haninozuka_, _Morinozuka Takashi_, and _Haruhi Fujioka._ Why if it wasn't for the host club, my life would be how it was before; just a simple otaku, who has only one friend, and avoids everything. Anyways, you're not here for the long introduction, are you? Fine, fine, I'll get to the story.

It was a year ago on the first day of school. Taylor and I had been accepted to Ouran Academy and we were very excited. We'd heard all about the Ouran Academy host club and wanted to meet them for ourselves. Now, we were only expecting to have a simple meet-and-greet sorta thing but it turned out to be much more than that, much, much more.

We were walking down the halls, searching for the legendary host room when we finally found it. Taylor opened the door and we stepped in. It was all we had dreamed of for years. A tall, blond boy walked up to us, not far behind were the rest of the hosts.

"Hello, princesses, I am Tamaki Suoh. I am the host club king and co-founder. Who would you like to accompany you two lovely ladies today?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin!" Taylor jumped, without giving us time to speak.

I hadn't given it much thought about who I'd wanted to accompany us for lunch but I wasn't sure the twins would be right. I wasn't into all that brotherly love stuff they put on. But I guessed I'd give it a try.

The brothers walked us to our table, one of them tucking in my chair and the other doing so to Taylor.

"Good afternoon ladies," one of the handsome boys began.

I began to drift off during their brotherly love skit. It wasn't until one of them had stared at me in question until I started to pay attention again.

"Excuse me; miss, are you all right? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself. Is there anything wrong?" the soft voiced brother asked, concerned.

"Oh," I snapped back to reality," yeah… uh, everything's fine, just, the whole- look I'm sorry but this really isn't for me."

I stood up, so did the boy, and Taylor and the other watched me.

"Leah what are you doing?" asked Taylor, beginning to back her chair out.

"Ok, we can't lose _two _guests," the sitting down boy started, staring at his fellow hosts.

"I'm just really sorry but, I better be on my way," I talked walking backwards.

Each step I took, each person grew with more concern. I stepped back, each step I took not paying attention to where I placed my foot, then my back crashed into something, making the shelf fall.

Taylor got up and ran towards me, tripping on one of the glass plates that fell off the shelf that had been knocked off.

I sat up, covered in plates and a heavy shelf on top of me. The boys ran over to help us, each taking a side of the shelf to lift up. When the shelf was off of me, I stood up, and then weakly fell to the floor, my head hitting hard. Everyone gathered around me, and I was carried to the nurse' hospital, Taylor following behind me, with worry on her face.

XxXxXxXxX

I opened my eyes for the first time since the shelf fell on me. The first face I saw was Taylor's, then the twins.

"She's awake!" exclaimed Taylor, turning the twins' heads to my face.

"How are you feeling miss-"

"Leah. Please call me Leah," I interrupted one of the twins.

"How are you feeling?" Taylor asked.

"Um… fine," I replied, unsure of myself," I'm uh… just, my head still hurts a little bit."

"Ok, so Leah," Taylor began," there's something very important I must tell you.

I stared at her, squinting because of the bright light.

"You are aware you knocked over some very expensive things, right?"

I widened my eyes, remembering of the terrible accident _I _created.

"Well, the club isn't going to charge us-," she said, with relief in her voice,"-but we are going to have to pay our debt off somehow."

My brain hurt, I thought too hard about what kind of things they would want us to do.

"Like, how?" I asked, weakly.

"Well, that's up to them to figure out a _real _punishment," she started," but for now, they need us to work for them for a while."

I sat up, causing the twins to jump a little.

_What was in store for us…?_


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor's P.O.V.

I looked at my friend laying down in the infermery bed, scared.

"What do you mean, _work_?" she asked, frightened by what might come next.

"Well, it's not for sure but, you two girls may have to work for the host club, as a host," one twin said.

I looked at Leah, as she stared back at me.

"Now if you don't mind, can you hurry up and get better so we can discuss your punishment," one of the twins said, annoyed.

"Brother," the other one, said correcting his brother's behavior.

"So," I paused,"-this host thing, it's not hard, right?"

"Well, not neccessarily," one said, pointing his finger up.

"You must know how to treat a lady," the other finished.

"But we _are _ladies," I said, skeptical.

The one on the right face palmed.

"We are aware of that, but you must _pretend _to be a guy."

"But what about our hair? We both have fairly long hair."

"Cut it off," one said harshly.

"Brotherrrrrrrrr...," the other angrily stared at him.

Leah sat up,"THIS HAIR."

The twins looked at eachother.

"You could..."one started.

"-Wear a hat," the other one interupted before his brother could finish.

I stared at the twins, making them feel un-comfortable.

"What... do you want," they said in unison.

"Which one is which?" I asked.

"Allright," they smiled at eachother," we'll only tell you once.

"I'm Hikaru," the one on the right said.

"And I'm Kaoru," said the one on te left.

I now knew which one was which. Lucky for me, I can remember things like this. I have a special talent where I can tell the different one out of identical things- or people. I had taken it that Hikaru had a wurse temper than Kaoru but both were pretty selfish.

"We better get going back to the host club," Leah said, suddenly rising from the bed.

We left the infermery and headed back to the host club.

"Oh Hikaru, Kaoru," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up," I believe you two owe these ladies something.

The twins looked puzzled. Kyoya waited but suddenly lost his paitence and went on.

"You owe Taylor and Leah a date. You can either go on one big date, or two seperate ones, pairing off in pairs.

"I like the second idea," Hikaru seemed interested.

"Allright boys, take your pick," Kyoya said, sending them off to chat.

I was never good with being chosen. I was never picked at the beggining for dodgeball, though, I never seemed to be last, either. Ods could turn out well. I didn't really care which twin picked me although, I had seemed to take a liking to Hikaru. But my instincts somehow always doubt me.

The twins had finally decided and walked back to join us again.

"Taylor," Kaoru started," you'll be going with Hikaru. "

_Yes! _I thought to myself.

"And Leah, you will be joining me," she smiled," we will be going to seperate destinations but meeting up later for dinner together. Come dressed nicely please, and try to keep a low profile if there are any students from our school."

What will happen on our dates with the twins?


	3. Chapter 3

Leah's P.O.V.

I lay my dress down on my bed. I wasn't usually one for dresses but, I decided to have a change of heart, plus it was a very special date.

The door flung open, Taylor walking in. She looked at my dress.

"That's not you at all," she said, judging my decision.

"Well I'm not a guy either," I countered, raising my eyebrows.

"Ok, you get that. Check out my dress," she walked far enough from the bed to let me see her purple dress, topped off with a gray mini jacket.

"I like," I said, picking my dress up, folding it in my arms, and walking towards the bathroom.

"Well, I gotta go meet with Hikaru," she said, backing towards the door.

"Kay. Good luck."

"I don't need luck," she smiled, exiting the room.

"See ya later!" I yelled out after her.

"See ya!"

I closed the door, sat on my bed and stared at the dress. Taylor was right, it wasn't me at all. I ignored her hurting, yet, very true comment and changed into my dress.

Before leaving, I stopped at the door realizing that I don't own any flats or heels. After I freaked out a little, I just decided on wearing my high tops. I mean he wasn't gonna look at my feet, was he?

I walked to the school where he said he'd meet me. My stomach suddenly filled with butterflies when I saw him standing by the fountain. I wasn't late, was I?

It took a moment for him to realize I was there. When he found out, he smiled and started walking over to me.

"Afternoon, miss-"

"Please," I grabbed his hands and lowered them to his waist," just call me Leah."

He looked confused, but when we started walking, he shook it off. He decided to take me to the local park. I figured he thought no one in our class would be there so it'd be a safe choice.

We walked down the sidewalk awkwardly silent. I was losing him. Nothing could be more boring.

"Sooooooo…" I started awkwardly.

He stared at me for a while, as if he were examining me. Frightened, I tucked my feet somewhere he couldn't see them just under the bench.

"Forget the whole awkwardness. I wanna know your back story."

I looked at him funny, and then cut it out with a sigh of relief.

"Well, it all started when I was nine. Taylor and I are not Japanese born. We were both born in Canada, our families being close friends. Our dads worked together and we had to move to move to Japan for business. It wasn't much of a big deal for me, though, cause, believe it or not, I used to get bullied in school."

"Really?" he stared in sorrow.

"I know, I know. It seems impossible for me," I chuckled," But really, Taylor and I only ever depended on each other. We never needed any other friends and we didn't want any other friends. When we moved to Japan, I was actually very excited. I was always a hard chore otaku as a kid," I giggled, he smiled. It seemed like a real smile though, not one you would use to put on an act. I took a deep breath and continued," So when we moved to Japan, we were taught extra Japanese lessons. The kids would make fun of us for looking different and talking a different name, but eventually, they warmed up to us as we learned more and more Japanese. Even though the kids were nice, we still didn't care about having friends. We never went to any parties but each other's. Eventually the other kids completely ignored us, which was fine with us. The nly thing was, inside me, I always felt I wanted to be like, like the other kids you know."

"I know how you feel," he stared deeply into my eyes.

"So growing up, I was an outcast. I was always that weird blonde girl who looked and talked different. Once I got so fed up with everyone, I dyed my hair black. It didn't last long because I was too chicken to put permanent," I giggled, he smiled," I never was a very girly person. I was never one to wear a dress or high-heels or makeup. And even when I did, I kept a part of me secretly in the outfit," he observed me looking up and down. Without realizing, I had stuck my feet out again.

"I see you're wearing… high-tops?" he looked really confused, then softened his look," I love that. I honestly am not a fan of the girls who change their personality just for a guy."

I smiled," So what's your famous background story, Hitachiin?"

"Well, being a twin isn't as easy as it seems."

"It isn't, is it?" I realized I was being very bubbly for a first. I felt very comfortable with him.

"Well, first of all, no one could ever tell us apart. I know how in a way that could really turn out well for us but, inside, I felt as if, no one ever cared to get to know _me_," he looked down, very emotionally," All everyone ever wanted to do was get to know those twins. I understand that I am a twin, but I'm also an individual. I love my brother but I wish people stopped counting us as the same person in two halves. My brother and I happen to be very different, honestly. No girl ever wanted to know _me, _that is, until you came."

We looked at each other, eyes deep and understanding. I swear, we sat staring at each other for like ten minutes.

It was finally time to meet Taylor and Hikaru for dinner. I stood up from the bench and Kaoru took my hand. We walked to our destination, hand entwined with one another's.

I had made a great accomplishment that day, something I was very proud of. I got to know the _real _Kaoru Hitachiin. Not the phony act he puts on to impress girls, the real deal. The Kaoru Hitachiin I was beginning to become close with and starting to like even more by the minute.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor's P.O.V.

I had just left my house on my way to my date with Hikaru. My body was full of nervousness and I was shaking. I had no idea what would happen to me on my date but it turned out to be better than I thought.

I found myself blocking out my surroundings as if my feet knew exactly where to go and they would magically carry me there. My heart stopped when I saw Hikaru standing by a bench looking bored as ever. I walked up to him and it was as if I surprised him by the way he greeted me.

"Um, hello," I awkwardly shot out.

"Huh…," he looked up and stared at me, he couldn't find any words to say," um," he cleared his throat and stood upright," hello."

I smiled as we head off to our destination.

We kept walking on to a place I didn't quite know.

"So um… where are we going?" I ask kind of worried.

"Huh, oh. I don't know."

My face struck the confused look.

"Wha- wha- what do you mean you don't know?!"

"Huh, oh I don't know. I've never been on a date or anything before. I'm not sure what happens."

"But you're a host; surely you know how to entertain a girl."

"Hm? Uh ya but you're different than other girls. Most of them go nuts for mine and Kaoru's love skit but you weren't really buying it."

"Um you may need to get your eyes checked, I wasn't the one who walked out."

"I'm aware of that but you, too, seemed to be bored. It's not my fault your lack of courage suppressed you from getting up."

I looked at him with a mad expression on my face," You know you really are like how I've heard. You act so nice to those rich kids but really, you're a spoiled brat with nothing to do but criticize on everyone and take no responsibility for what you do."

"No I'm not."

My angry expression wore off.

"I'm not how they say. Sure I may be rude and I don't like being blamed but I am not a jerk."

My tone seemed blank," I never said you were-"

"Well it sure sounds like you did with the way you described me. Look owing or no owing, I'm out of here," he started to walk off," why don't you find Kaoru and get him to take you on a date!"

The night got afternoon sun went darker and darker.

"Wait!" I called out.

Hikaru turned around," What?!"

"I- I don't know where I am," I looked slightly frightened.

"So is that my fault?" he walked off some more.

Some guys came around the corner. I could overhear their conversation.

"Look! That pretty girl must be rich. Why don't we try to get some cash out of her," the boys who seemed to be college students stalked up behind me.

"Hey pretty girl," the one with cold grey eyes and gel-spiked blond hair came up to me.

"How about slipping us some money. It is a hard world here and frankly, we're running on empty," This one wore his black hair down and his piercing on his eyebrow told me he wasn't the type to leave without anything.

"Get away losers, I'm not giving you any money," I confidentially stood straight.

"Oh boys, you hear that? This one's got some lip."

The three boys surrounded me with a grin on each of their faces.

"Well if you're not gonna give us cash, we're just gonna have to take it from you," the blond one spoke, his face coming closer to mine. He raised his arms," You know what to do."

The boys picked me up and held me upside down. I tried to struggle free but it was no use. Their grip on my was tighter than a lion's when they caught their prey.

"You're not getting any money from me so just leave, idiots!" I called out, loud enough for the one next to me to scrunch his nose up and eyes closed.

"This not working for you, pretty girl? Ok, how's about we take it up there," the eyebrow pierced one pointed his finger up to the abandoned balcony beside us.

They began climbing the fire escape, me still tight in their grip.

As we got farther and farther up, my voice grew shakier, and weaker but I kept yelling," Don't even bother. It's no use," or," Nice try but you're not getting any money from me."

As we reached the highest balcony, the boys dangled me over the railing.

"Now start coughing, big mouth."

"Big mouth?" I struggled," It must've taken you ages to think that up."

He lowered me quickly but brought me back up. It was freaky enough to make me quietly scream.

"Aww, poor girl's scared, look boys she's scared," the other boys mockingly laughed," well guess what, you wouldn't be so scared if you slipped us some cash."

"No way," then I said something that I would've regretted.

The boys' faces grew wide with surprise.

"Ok that's it." Then they dropped me.

I screamed with terror, like that would do anything. The boys ran away as I fell to my death., though as I reached the second story, my luck changed.

A boy caught me. I hadn't quite opened my eyes yet but I could tell it was a boy by the grip of his hands. When I opened my eyes a familiar face appeared. It was Hikaru.

Without noticing, I dug my face into his shoulder and cried. Just cried.

But unlike how I thought he'd react, he pulled me in closer and rested his head over my shoulder.

He leaned closer to my ear a whispered with a hint of emotion in his voice. "Don't talk to threatening men like that, 'cause next time I may not be there to catch you."

He stood up with me still in his arms and walked away.

But as we walked away, he added something to his last remark.

"-And I can't lose you like I could've then".

To my thinking we were on our way to the restaurant. I figured it had been about time.

I wondered how it was with Leah and Kaoru. Had it gone well?

Had it gone well with me and Hikaru? Well, all in all, I believed it went well.

Did Hikaru?


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Chapter

Haruhi's P.O.V.

This week in the host club has been pretty chaotic.

We have gotten two new joiners, first years, Taylor and Leah, who share some classes with me. Their way of getting in was a lot like how I got in, except of course my debt was smaller. I believe that they went on a date with Hikaru and Kaoru… they better be careful. The twins can be pretty deceiving to other girls, that aren't me, outside of the host club. I just hope everything's alight.

Come to think of it, me myself, hasn't gone on a date in… well what feels like forever. I wonder if anyone likes me. Maybe even someone in the host club. No that's crazy. The only one who shows that much affection is Tamaki-Sempai, but we all know it's meant other ways, or at least I think.

Well someone who calls himself my father couldn't possibly like me that way, right?

Right. I'm just being crazy.

Or am I?

I had never thought of my feelings towards Tono… could they possibly be anything other than friendship?

Could I like Tamaki, more than a friend?


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait but here it is! The moment you've been waiting for!**

Leah's P.O.V.

Kaoru and I had made it to the restaurant before the others and we decided to pass time by playing little games, like X's and O's. Kaoru was just about to win when the two had finally arrived.

"Sorry we're late," Taylor mumbled her sorries. She was clearly thinking about something else.

But I wasn't gonna pry it out of her.

Taylor had cuts and bruises and burns on her arms and legs. What had the two done? Hikaru better had taken good care of her.

We awkwardly sat for two minutes, Kaoru and I exchanging friendly smiles each time our eyes stumbled upon each other, but Taylor seemed to look guilty and Hikaru just stared at her. Though it wasn't mad it was more like he was thinking... about her.

The waiter finally came by to collect the menus he had passed out before Hikaru and Taylor arrived.

"What will you guys be having this evening?" he asked eyeing Taylor.

His gaze changed to the table as Hikaru shot him an angry look.

"I'll have the 'commoners hamburger' with a side of 'commoners' fries," Kaoru worded, saying commoners as if it were the filthiest word he's ever said," And a 'commoners' sprite to drink, please."

The waiter looked at him rolling his eyes and wrote it down on his small pad of paper.

"Um, is there any chance that there are um, peanuts in any of these meals?" Taylor asked, pausing a moment before saying peanuts.

"No miss, there are no peanuts in any of our selections for this is a peanut-free restaurant. We'd like to avoid any allergic reactions here."

Taylor was relieved at that answer and ordered her meal," I'll just have two slices of pizza and some water please."

The waiter nodded and looked to Hikaru. Kaoru sat back as he knew he'd just order the same as him.

"I'll um, have the same thing as... the _lady_," Kaoru choked on the water that had been set out as they got here earlier.

"W-what's wrong, brother?" Hikaru asked, in an emotionless voice, he was obviously thinking hard about something else.

"N-nothing, brother," he sounded almost hurt.

The waiter stood there for a couple seconds as I realized he was waiting for me to order. Noting that, I sat up straight and began to order.

"I'll have two slices of pizza, please, with a side of salad and some Sprite to drink."

"Okay, I'll be back with your meals soon,' the waiter checked his notes and hurried away.

For the rest of the night, Kaoru couldn't really bring himself to look at Hikaru. So we talked, Taylor listening and adding small things in. But Hikaru didn't say much other than adding in quiet words to back people up. He was thinking really hard about something and I couldn't think of what.

Eventually we all finished and when the bill was paid, we all went home.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I had spent a lot of time thinking of one thing and one thing only. It was something I didn't quite understand and I didn't know how to deal with it. I decided to tell Kaoru even though he seemed hurt by my strange action. I'd say sorry to him first and then tell him about my problem.

I walked into our room only to find Kaoru not there. I thought for a minute and then went to find him where he really was.

As I walked in the door of the basement, I could hear a startled breathe, making it obvious he was down there, I could hear Kaoru mumble some angry words to himself followed by him calling my name, acting as if he didn't know it was me.

"Hi Kaoru," I said with a guilty look on my face.

"Oh Hikaru, I didn't expect to see you here," he said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice," I decided it'd just be easier for me to sleep down here tonight, where it's cooler, you see it's been hard for me to sleep at night... because it gets too hot, so it seems better to sleep down here," he smiled a fake smile.

"I'm sorry," I gave in.

"About what, brother? There's nothing you've done to make me angry or hurt in any way."

"Stop it, Kaoru."

"Stop w-what?"

"I know I usually order the same as you, and I'm aware it hurt you when I ordered the same as Taylor."

"N-no! I'm sure your taste just, changed a little."

"No. It didn't. And you know that. And that brings me to my next topic. Now, Kaoru do you forgive me?"

"Yes. Yes I do," Kaoru admitted to defeat.

"Now, to my next topic."

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru as he put his head down and started to tear up."

"I think, Kaoru, I think I'm... _in love."_

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter should be coming soon! :)**


End file.
